Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell includes P-type and N-type diffusion regions, which are also referred to as “emitters.” During fabrication, a contact process is performed to form contact holes to the emitters. Metal contacts are formed in the contact holes to electrically connect to corresponding emitters. The metal contacts allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell.
The contact process forms contact holes through layers of materials to expose the emitters. The contact process must not interfere with particular structures or layers of materials already in place, and must not damage the emitters in a way that decreases electrical performance. Because the contact process involves penetrating through many layers of materials on top of the emitters, it is a process with inherently high risk of damaging the solar cell.